This invention relates to article carriers and blanks which are particularly useful for carrying articles, for example, bottles. More particularly, the invention relates to an article carrier of the wrap-around type and is concerned with an improved article retention and carrier reinforcing feature which receive neck portions of bottles accommodated in the carrier.
Neck retention means in wrap-around carriers are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,197 (Riverwood) illustrates a wraparound carrier incorporating downwardly folded retaining flaps struck from and connected to side panels of the carrier. The retaining flaps are used to support a neck portion of an article.
The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or attempt mitigate the problems associated with the prior art.
One aspect of the invention provides an article carrier for containing a plurality of necked articles comprising a top, bottom and opposed side panels interconnected together, wherein the top panel comprises an article receiving and retaining arrangement including an article retaining flap formed from the top panel, which article retaining flap is adapted to be folded inwardly of the top panel thereby to define an aperture for receiving a neck portion of the article and wherein the article retaining flap abuts said neck portion to engage and retain said article.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention, there further comprising a fold line extending across the article retaining flap such that the flap is folded along the fold line to define adjacent flap portions adapted to abut the neck portion at two positions thereby to improve article retention.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the article receiving and retaining arrangement comprises a pair of complementary retaining flaps, each being hinged to on opposite edges of said aperture.
According to a further optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the hinged flap is foldably joined to the edge of the aperture along a fold line comprising two angularly related parts.
Optionally, the angularly related parts converge on a point where a pair of stress relief fold lines converge wherein the stress relief lines define therebetween an intermediate panel adjacent an end edge of the top panel.
According to a still further optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the article receiving and retaining arrangement may further comprise a second retaining flap formed from the top panel and folded inwardly of the top panel to define a second aperture for receiving the neck portion of another article. The top panel may further comprise a main part and an outer part adjacent the main part wherein the outer part is located intermediate the first and second apertures wherein the outer part is so constructed to be folded out of alignment with the main part.
A second aspect of the invention provides an article carrier for packaging articles having a necked portion, wherein an article receiving and retaining arrangement is struck from the top panel of the carrier. The arrangement comprises an aperture formed in part in the top panel and a flap struck from the top panel and hingedly connected to the edge of the aperture. The flap is folded inwardly of the top panel into an operative position about its hinged connection to provide a portion thereof which extends inwardly of the carrier. The portion of the flap is adapted to engage a neck portion of an article retained in the aperture.
A third aspect of the invention provides a blank comprising opposed side wall panels and a top panel being foldably interconnected, an article receiving and retaining arrangement formed from the top panel, said arrangement comprising an aperture adapted to receive a portion of an article in use and a flap struck from the top panel and hingedly connected to an edge of said aperture which flap is adapted to abut the article received in the aperture in use, wherein the flap is adapted to pivot into an operative position about its hinged connection to provide a portion there of which extends through the aperture in use, the portion of said flap being adapted to engage a neck part of the article.
An advantage of the carrier outlined in any one of the aspects of the invention may be that there is provided a carton which can package two or more rows of cartons and/or the top panel to be defined which is not limited in its dimensions, thereby improving carrying capabilities in those carriers with handle means. Beneficially, a larger area of the side panel can be used as an advertising panel.
Embodiments of the invention will now be described by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: